The Togetherness in the Separation
by Some1tookmyname
Summary: When the FBI separates Brennan and Booth in light of their new relationship, why is he the only one who is furious?


A little birthday smut for a friend. Happy Birthday Christy! I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

><p>He wore an expression on his face when he got home from work she had never seen before and she didn't know, as a whole, what to make of it.<p>

He sat down on the couch next to her and said nothing, so she took the moment to dissect the things she could understand.

He was clearly upset, but what were the components of that feeling?

There was anger, she could see it in the way his jaw was set.

His eyes were troubled, sad, as if a great weight had been dropped on his normally positive outlook.

There was hesitancy. He had opened his mouth a few time to speak, but nothing came out.

There was determination. His entire body was locked in a defensive posture.

Whatever this was, he was not giving in without a fight.

And suddenly, she knew. There were only two things she thought would bother him like this and since he and Rebecca were on good terms she was sure it had nothing to do with Parker.

"They're separating us, aren't they." She didn't ask. She didn't have to.

'Yeah." He was bitter.

They sat side by side, the enormity of the FBI's decision sweeping over them like a tidal wave of reality.

A reality they hadn't wanted to consider.

They had been living in a happy little metaphorical bubble for a few weeks. Things were good. Great, even, certainly better than she'd dared dream of in the past. He'd been nothing short of thrilled when she told him she was pregnant and despite her own early fears, she found that she was equally elated once the initial shock had worn off.

They continued to work together, but went home together nearly every night as well. They prepared dinner together, slept together and in the mornings they often rode to work together. He'd gone to one very uneventful doctor's appointment with her, she attended Parker's school play with him and all in all this new corner they had turned was easy and light which was more than they could say about some of their past.

The squints all knew. Of course they did. Angela did her best to keep quiet, but the knowing looks and excited smiles she was constantly casting in her best friend's direction, especially once she knew of the pregnancy, had not gone unnoticed by the others. It was Cam who figured it out first, though Hodgins pretended he'd known all along. Wendell wasn't far behind and once Daisy knew, well, so did everyone else.

Including Sweets.

Which had put the young psychologist in a quandary, because as happy as he was for his friends, his first duty was to his employer. To the FBI. And this…fraternization between partners and now a baby? This was a problem.

He had sat down with them, in Booth's apartment, not on FBI territory, and explained his dilemma.

And even then, Booth had refused to worry about it.

"_Go ahead and tell 'em, Sweets. They're not gonna break us up."_

"_Booth, you can't be sure of that." She was less confident than he._

"_Yes I can. We have the highest solve rate at the Bureau. Our track record speaks for itself. Sweets, has anything changed in the last two months, as far as our work goes?"_

"_No. In fact, I would say your results have even improved slightly."_

"_There you go! We've even improved slightly. No way this doesn't go our way, Bones. I'm telling you, we're solid."_

_She had chosen to believe him; to ignore the look of doubt on the younger man's face. _

"_So I will tell them." Sweets stated slowly, as if deliberately enunciating his words would make the couple understand that the less ideal outcome was certainly possible._

"_What will you say?" Brennan was more practical than Booth. The scientist in her wanted the details._

"_I'll lie… a little. I'll say that you guys came to me, as your therapist. It will help grease the wheels if they think you were forthcoming."_

"_Will they ask you for your recommendation?"_

"_They might."_

"_And that will be?" Brennan needed to know all the facts._

"_That you work well together. That your solve rate is undeniable. That there is nothing to indicate that your professionalism or ability to work together has changed in any way. But guys, I need you to understand," he scooted forward in his chair, leaned his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, "I can't stop this. If they decide you've broken the rules, violated policy, if they've made up their minds once they've thought it over… it's unlikely that what I say will make a difference."_

"_I'm not going to worry about it, Sweets and neither should you." Booth grinned. "We're too good. They won't let that go."_

Only they had.

"I'll appeal. We'll appeal." He told her. "We're not taking this lying down."

She nodded. "What did they say?"

"It was Hacker. He called me in…" He shot off the couch and began to pace, anger winning the war of emotions at the moment. "…he said Sweets had informed them of the 'development' in our relationship. Can you believe that? A development? Like we and our baby are something that need to be_ handled_."

"To them we are." She knew that was wrong the second it came out of her mouth.

"Well, they handled us alright. They split us up. You're done."

"Wait, what? Done?"

"No more field work. No more cases. The FBI now consults with the Jeffersonian as a whole. No more squints in the field."

"Well…what about in the lab? Am I still allowed to consult?"

"Yes. But not with me. They are assigning a different liaison to the Jeffersonian. That agent will work directly with Cam. You report to her, she'll report to the agent."

"Wha…What about you? Will they assign you a new partner?" The thought of someone else as his partner made her feel ill.

"Yeah. Maybe. Or I might work alone." He plopped back down beside her. "This isn't over, Bones. We aren't done. We can appeal. Sweets…he'll go to bat for us. Cullen, he likes you, likes us. He might come through. They might listen to him."

"Who is this 'they' that you keep referring to?"

"A review panel."

"Oh."

"They can't do this to us, Bones."

She was quiet. It was all so much to process.

"I mean it. If we're going down, we're going down swinging. I want it on the record that we fought for our partnership."

"Yes."

"Why are you so calm? They are splitting us up!"

"I…I'm trying to consider how I feel…"

"Consider how you _feel? _What is there to consider? Don't you know how you feel?"

"You are redirecting your anger at me." She pointed out

"Damn straight. You're acting like you don't care!"

"Well of course I _care, _but I…I'm not as angry as you."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't see what being so angry will accomplish."

"So you're just going to accept this." The fury practically vibrated off him.

"That is not what I said."

"Then why aren't you more upset about this?"

"Because it's not all we are now!" she erupted, leaping off the couch to do her own pacing now. "There was time when our partnership was all we had. A split would have ended the only way we had a connection. But now? It's the smallest thing that connects us. It's not everything anymore. And I don't want it to end and I don't want to consult for anyone else, but I find that I'm so…bonded with you in other, more important, more permanent ways that it's not worth getting this angry over!"

He was stunned.

"I just…we are so much bigger than our work, Booth. We're a good team at work, but outside of work…that's the partnership that's most important to me." She stopped in front of him. "If I have to lose a part of what we are now, I will give up the work any day."

He reached up and took her hand. "You're right." He was humbled by her. Not just by her feelings on the severing of their work partnership, but how much she had grown and changed over the course of seven years. "You're absolutely right." He pulled her towards him and she sat, straddling his lap. "I just…I can't imagine not working with you."

"You said we could appeal, right?" She played with his loosened tie, smoothing it down, rubbing her hand down his chest, over and over.

"Yeah." He settled his hands on her hips.

"Then we will. We will fight, Booth. We will make them understand." She spoke more confidently than she felt.

"And if they don't?"

She kissed him. Softly at first, sweetly, nearly chaste, but not quite. It lasted a bit too long for chaste.

"Then they don't. And that will be awful. But we will still have this." She leaned in and kissed the pulse point in his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"And this…" she lightly trailed her tongue to his ear, and suckled his earlobe.

"And this…" She rocked her hips slightly and returned her mouth to his in a kiss so possessive and honest that his anger faded and was replaced by need.

He broke the kiss with a moan. "Bones…you are trying to distract me."

"It does matter, Booth. Of course it does." She undid the knot in his tie and took it all the way off. "But us? This? This is so much more important than the F…" kiss, "B…" kiss, "I" kiss.

"You're right." he whispered again, feeling himself harden under her attention, his fingers finding their way under her shirt, tracing the soft skin above her waistband.

"Of course I am. I am a genius." She smiled a triumphant smile, having successfully redirected his focus.

"That's true." He moved his fingers and began to unfasten her blouse, leaning forward to drop tiny kisses on every bit of skin he exposed with each button. "And I love your brain."

"Just my brain, Agent Booth?" The words escaped before she could reel them in and suddenly she realized she had put them into territory they hadn't ventured into before.

His fingers froze as he heard her words and when he looked up into her eyes he saw fear.

But she was brave about their work partnership and he would be brave about this one.

"No. Not just your brain. I love all of you, Bones. I just…" he exhaled and let it all out. "I just love you. A lot." Not his most eloquent moment, but the sentiment was real.

She smiled in a way he swore he'd never seen before, at the same time swearing he'd do everything in his power to make her smile like that every day for the rest of his life.

"You do?" There were tears threatening to spill over. "You love me?"

"God, yes. You have no idea how much."

She stared at him for just a moment before she dove forward and captured his mouth with hers, her tongue begging for entry which he happily granted. The fingers of one hand threaded into the hair at the nape of his neck, the other hand resting on his cheek, as if she were holding him to her.

He responded equally, cupping her face, wiping the tears with his thumb while his other arm snaked around her waist, drawing her to him, kissing her all the while.

She sat up straight and shrugged off her top. He moved his hand to the lace that cupped her breasts and ran his finger along it almost reverently.

Her back arched, making her bottom put pressure on his growing erection. "Mmmm" she moaned softly.

His tongue found the lace edge of her bra cup and traced over it where it met her breast, his other hand palming it's twin, and she ground her hips to match the circular motion of his thumb on her nipple over the thin fabric.

"God, Bones." He growled and quickly found the front clasp of her bra, unfastening it and discarding it in nearly one smooth move, allowing him total access to her breasts. He licked his thumb and forefinger and played with the pink bud of one breast, while laving the other with soft licks.

"Booth…" her head lolled back and her hips kept going and he really did think that if they didn't slow down they might be done entirely too soon.

And then she stopped.

She sat completely still.

"Booth…" her chest moved quickly from heavy breathing and her voice was husky with desire. "I have every idea…I have every idea how you feel about me."

And he stopped, too, the weight of this moment not lost on him. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Because I…I feel it, too. I have for a long time. But this, what we are, it's…I…" she struggled, the words she was trying to say like a foreign language to her.

"Say it, Bones. Just tell me."

She rested her forehead against his. "I love you, too. So much. More than I…more than I ever even imagined was possible."

The tears that welled up were his this time and he kissed her deeply, his tongue parting her lips, his hands cradling her face. Their bodies melded together, any distance between them too great.

"Baby…" he whispered and he scattered wet kisses into her neck.

"Oh…" she felt his hip rise up to meet hers as his hands anchored her down and a chill ran up her spine. "Oh, Booth, please…" She frantically began to pull at his shirt, freeing it from his pants, pulling recklessly at it's buttons as she continued to rock on top of him.

He took over, pulling the shirt open, thankful he always undid the cuffs as soon as he left work so he was able to get it all the way off with ease. She, in turn, wasted no time pulling his undershirt over his head and immediately began to trail her fingers over his chest. "You are…you are…amazing."

He grabbed a handful of her hair at the back of her head and brought his mouth to hers, his other fingers making a rather unsuccessful pass at the waist of her pants.

"Button fly, Bones?" he groaned and she let out a laugh from deep within before she stood and slowly tortured him by unbuttoning them insanely slowly, one by excruciating one.

"Now you" she urged as she stood before him wearing the tiniest scrap of fabric for underwear and absolutely nothing else.

She didn't have to tell him twice. In an instant the cocky belt buckle was gone and so were his pants and boxers and he fell to his knees on the floor in front of her.

He lifted one of her legs and settled her foot on the edge of the couch and began to languidly trail his tongue from her ankle to her thigh, occasionally stopping to drop a kiss along the way to her center.

The knee she was standing on buckled just a bit so he held onto her hip with one big hand to keep her upright as he slowly, teasingly, pulled her panties to the side and licked at her core.

"Oh God! I'm not…AH!" She swayed dangerously under his ministrations.

He grinned wickedly. "Something wrong, Bones?" He asked, attempting to sound innocent.

"Sit down. Where you were before. Now." She ordered breathily, and though her eyes looked dangerously serious he was amused by her bossiness.

"Always telling me what to do, Bones." But he followed her orders, taking his place back on the couch.

"You like it." She challenged as she slid her the lace string bikini down her legs, kicked it to the side and straddled his lap once more, hovering above him.

"Oh God, you know I do." He groaned and with his admission she lowered herself onto his hardness, holstering him inside of her. "Oh Bones…"

"Oh! Oh, Booth…" She began to rock as he took her breast in her mouth and bit softly, then soothed the mark with his tongue. "Oh…is this…is this how you want it?" She was breathless and the look on her face, the wild spark in her eyes, enthralled him.

"I just want to make you come, Bones. Will you come for me, Baby?" Their bodies moved together semi-frantically, her upper body crushed to him as his mouth worked over her chest.

"I…yes…Oh, god…" she moved faster, sliding up and down upon him as orbs of light started to dance around her head, in front of her eyes.

"That's it! That's it, Bones. I can feel it. You're so close…let go for me!" He snaked two fingers in between them and began to rub her clit in the rhythm of their hips.

"Booth! Ah, god, oh, god, YES!" Her head snapped back and her body shuddered, her soft inner walls clenching around him as she came undone.

"That's my girl. That's my girl, Bones." He kissed up and down her neck as she recovered for a moment.

"Oh God." she bent forward, resting her head on his strong shoulder. "That was…"

He chuckled. "I aim to please, Bones."

"Then we are not done, because I can't be pleased until you are."

He had not thought he could want her more.

He'd thought wrong.

He half stood and spun her around, depositing her on the couch, pinning her beneath him. "Be careful what you ask for, Bones." He cautioned.

She smirked in return. "I know exactly what I'm asking for, Booth. The question is whether or not you can deliver."

"Fuck, yes I can." he swore and slid into her, filling her still sensitive core completely causing her to gasp and buck towards him.

"Yes!" And she was ready for him all over again.

Any semblance of control he's had was long gone and he simply began to plunge in and out of her. "Oh, god, oh, Bones, love you, love you, love you…."

She rose to meet each thrust, nonsensical words escaping her lips "Oh, more…oh…don't…god…Booth…love…oh…"

He hooked one long, creamy white leg over his shoulder and entered her even further than before and it became more and more frantic until he bordered the edge of coming.

"Bones!"

"Yes, I'm…oh! OH!" Her hips rose completely off the couch, her back arched far, stars dancing in front of her yes as her second orgasm ripped through her.

"Oh GOD!" His eyes slammed shut and he released into her with only one more thrust; his own orgasm was so powerful he saw fireflies under his eyelids.

"Booth…oh…god…oh…" She swallowed. "Wow. Just…ah...whew…."

He chuckled. "Pleased now, Bones?"

"Yes. Very."

He extended his arms and locked his elbows, still on top of her, but hovering above her so he could clearly see her face.

"That is who we are now. It's more than the FBI can ever take from us." He was serious again, but not angry anymore.

"Yes. But we will fight it, Booth."

"Yes, we will."

"We might convince them." She offered hopefully

"As long as we are on the same side, I don't see how we can lose."

"We can't. We've already won."

He kissed her. "Yeah. I think we have."

**END**


End file.
